This P&F program has been highly successful over the first five years of funding of this CDTR. Eight investigators have been funded at $30,000/year for two years (total of $60,000 per investigator). In general, year one of funding has come from the CDTR while year two has come from a combination of philanthropy or shared expenditures with Vanderbilt's CTSA (see letter of support from Gordon Bernard, M.D., director of Vanderbilt's CTSA). Four investigators have already received either a K award or a DP3 award and a fifth awardee has secured a RO1 (two P&F recipients have pending K applications at the time of this writing ? the results of which will be updated on our website (https://labnodes.vanderbilt.edu/cdtr). Our R01 recipient (Chandra Osborn, Ph.D.) who received a K award will lead a new core (Behavioral Intervention Technologies and Services Core) that reflects both her research focus as well as research base demands. Translation core investigators support both the design (structured statistical and measurement support pre-submission), implementation and analysis of the P&F grants. Vanderbilt CDTR proposes continuation of support for Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) funding for type II translation research in diabetes through it's Administrative Core. These funds are used for: 1) new investigators; 2) established investigators from other fields who bring their research expertise to diabetes; or 3) investigators in diabetes research who wish to test a new idea. This funding mechanism provides support that will allow an investigator the opportunity to develop the pilot data that will serve as the basis for obtaining independent research support through conventional external, peer-reviewed granting mechanisms. Two P&F studies in any one year (one new and one continuation) are funded and the funding is not intended for large undertakings by established investigators for which it would be appropriate to submit separate research grant applications nor to support or supplement ongoing research. Currently applicants must be a member of the VUMC or Meharry faculty (Instructor or above) to submit a P&F proposal, and they must meet the NIH Eligibility Guidelines for P&F support.